Illusion
by LaStoriaDellaAnimeFreak
Summary: People like them shouldn't exist. They should be just stories everyone tells children so they behave. The new girls that are being involved in the Sakamaki household are going to be put through trials to test them by fate. Hell and back. Old unwanted fragments of the past are awakened. A mental girl, a troubled matured girl, and a somewhat carefree girl all are put to the test...
1. Intro

"This is gonna be a drag." I said as I looked out the window. "Oh come on Shin...It might not be so bad." I turned to my life long friend Miharu Matsu. She and I have been friends since we were in pre-k and our parents close friends. She had dark blue hair that got lighter at the ends and that came down in waves a little past her elbows, her skin slightly tanned, big emerald green cat-like eyes with a hint of yellow around the iris, slim athletic body but I always point out her A-cup chest. Her nails were also short cut and painted blue. "Right...Miharu since when did I like interacting with others?" I asked. "Well your parents said to behave and be polite." Miharu said. I sighed, "Riiiiight..." I drawled. I glanced at what she was wearing: a dark blue tank top with a forest green vest over, blue skinny jeans, a silver necklace with a dark ocean blue jem in the shape of a heart hung from it, and black converse. She always keeps within the color scheme of her hair and eyes and skin. I sighed, "As long as they don't touch me..." I mumbled as I looked away from her then out the window once more.

Oh sorry I should introduce myself, huh? Well let's begin with my name...My name is Shin Yamada. I have light skin, beautiful and bright orange fox-like eyes with a hint of red around the iris, pin straight black hair that turned silver at the shoulders then white at the ends and that passed my breasts by a few inches, lithe curvaceous body and unlike Miharu, I have a C-cup. I wore a orange long sleeved stomach shirt that was open at the shoulders and a low neck cut and covered half my hands, white jeans, black ankle boots with a two inch heel, and a black sleeveless cardigan that ended at my hips over it. I also wore a clock necklace my adoptive father gave me. It was held by a black fabric and the clock, that hung right over my black navel ring, was silver. My nails painted black and inch long with my silver rings on my middle finger, pinky, and thumb. I also had a choker necklace that was all black string tying around my neck and in the middle was a red and orange jem in the shape of a cross. So there you have it.

Anyways, me and Miharu are from well-known families in the business world. Her family is pharmaceutical company known as Matsu Pharmaceuticals. Mine on the other hand solely deals with Music based businesses. How do we know each other you ask? Well My mother and her's were and still are best friends since Middle school when my mother punched a teacher in the face for molesting Miharu's mother. My family's business is known as Yamada Records.

At the time we were on our way to the Sakamaki Manor. Apparently our parents are close to the people that live there and asked a favor to take us in for a while because they were going on a business trip for a long while and didn't want us to stay home alone.

"Mistress's, we're here." Spoke the limo driver. I turned to look out Miharu's side window and looked at the gothic mansion. "Seems legit..." I said as I got out of the car and going towards the trunk. I took out my black duffle bag and grabbed Miharu's royal blue suit case. She stepped out of the car and thanked the driver before he drove off. I handed her her stuff and let out a slight sigh, "Well you first, Princess." I said. She growled, "Don't call me that!" I chuckled as I started to walked past the creepy rusted gate and towards the front door. She followed. This place looked as if no one had lived there for quite a while. I looked up at the sky and sighed contently, "It's raining..." I said as I felt a water drop fall on my cheek. "And you're scene-like make up will smudge if you let the rain hit your face." She said as the tempest rain began. I ran past her and onto the porch after walking the steps. I looked at her and mentally cursed the fact she never wears make up. She looked at me and smirked a smirk like the Cheshire cat, "What? Still hating the fact I prefer natural beauty than artificial?" She said more as a statement of fact then a question of guess. "Shut it, princess." I smirked like a fox as she scowled.

"Hurry up and knock on the door." I stated as I looked at the rain. I sort of tuned her out as I grabbed out my iPod and put in one of my black skullcandy ear buds in my ear. I started to listen to **_Beautiful Things_** by Andain. I put my iPod in my pocket and that's the end of it. I wouldn't pause any song unless it was absolutely necessary. "Come on Baka." She said as she pulled me by my hand and inside. She closed the door and I set my stuff on the floor. "This place looks chill..." I mumbled sleepily. "Hello?" Miharu asked. I mentally sighed, _if they weren't here when you opened the door what makes you think that anyone will answer you? _I thought. "Let's look around, ne?" I asked. "Yeah.." She replied as we split up. She went right while I went left. "Hm..." I said as I saw a pair of legs on the couch.

I walked over into that room area and saw a very handsome boy but I could tell he was a very arrogant and stubborn by the air he gave off. That's another thing about me, I can tell what kind of person someone is by getting near them. This has helped me avoid getting raped 12 times.

Anyways, I walked over to him and he was very cute. He had dark redish brown hair that got lighter at the tips. He was wearing a uniform but it was all out of place and it seemed he dressed himself while half asleep. I held my bored expression from since I got inside, I thought _avoid showing any emotions. Then again I'm not at my house so if these people piss me off, well, good luck. _

"Hello?" I asked lightly as I touched his hand but quickly recoiled. He was freezing ass cold! I saw how pale his skin was but he had an expression that was far from a peaceful death. Hell! This guy looked like he was just sleeping! I turned around slightly and called out, "Oi! Moyashi! I think this guy's dead." I called. Soon I heard her hurried footsteps before she appeared by the archway leading to the room. 'What did you do?" She narrowed her eyes at me. I held my hands up in a surrendering motion and tried fruitlessly to hid my fox-like grin, "I swear I didn't even have the time to try anything. I touched his hand and he's freezing cold." I said. She kept glaring at me as she walked over and crouched down. "I swear Shin...And **don't** call me _**Moyashi**_!" She growled as she put an ear to his chest. Her eyes widened slightly, "There's no pulse..." She murmured. "So he is dead..." I stated as I sighed, letting my hands fall to my sides. "What a waste...He seemed like a good prank-" "Shut up already." My eyes widened slightly. "You both are so damn noisy." The guy that Miharu pronounced dead was slowly sitting up. A very predator type of air came off him and with that I pulled Miharu too her feet and next to me. "I thought you were dead..." She murmured. "What are you doing Shin-" "Shut up." I said as I looked at the guy blankly. "Me dead? What the hell do you think I am?"

His beautiful yet predator-like green eyes locked with mine and they narrowed. "Who the hell are you?" He asked. "You first." I replied. "Tch. I believe you two are the ones that are in my home-"

"What's going on Ayato? What's with all the commotion?" Me and Miharu turned to a new guy. He had dark purple hair that got lighter at the ends and red alluring eyes. He gave off the same predator aura as the other guy but it was also mixed with different feelings. Sadistic, malicious, calm, gentle, but another I can't quite describe. His eyes locked with mine and I seemed to feel a cold rush wash over me. "Damn it Reiji...I was about to have some fun..." the other replied. "This is athe entrance hall, where we greet guests. Take your personal matters to your room." The guy Reiji said. So then Ayato was the other. "Well that was dull." Ayato said.

I made Miharu take a few steps back but still kept her close. "And who are you two?" Reiji asked. I kept silent till Miharu spoke up, "I am Miharu Matsu...This is Shin Yamada...We were sent here by our parents. They said you would be informed of our arrival." She and only she would just say that as calmly as any other person but me. I would too but I don't talk to people. I'm refuse to mingle with others. "I have nothing of the sort. Ayato explain this to me." Reiji looked at Ayato. He held himself like he didn't care about anyone or thing that crossed him. "Huh? How should I know?" He replied. He then looked to me and Miharu, "You never said anything about that Koneko...or you Koinu." He said. "Because you never asked D-" "We're sorry." Miharu covered my mouth and I groaned. "Behave." She mumbled in my ear.

Oh another thing, Miharu is an inch taller than me without my heels.

I nodded and she uncovered my mouth. "What was that?" Ayato said. "And hold up. Did you call me Koneko? and her Koinu?" She asked. I felt an irk mark appear on my forehead. "Who else? You are as small and frail as a koneko and she's as protective as a Koinu..." He said. I growled but Miharu grabbed my wrist and squeezed. I winced silently and glared at her as she now stood beside me. "That is strange...I wasn't informed of this..." Reiji had a hand to his chin when I looked at him. "Let's not talk here." He stated abruptly. "Follow me.." He said as he began to walk away. "See to their luggage." He said. We both looked to the side and saw a butler take our things then disappear into the shadows. "Ummm..." I said. Then Miharu dragged me to follow Reiji. Ayato had a gaze on us but then soon followed.

We now sat in a living room. Miharu sat on a couch while I stood by the arm rest to her right with my arms crossed. Ayato was at my right in a chair. "Now, in the interest of Formality, let us begin y having you tell us about yourself and how you came to enter this house." He stated. I could feel his slight confusion yet irritation at the situation. I guessed this wasn't the first time something like this had happened. "Okay..." Miharu said. Although before she began we heard a small chuckle, and the air of arrogance, pride, lust, despair, and sadistic grew so much I thought I would suffocate. "What have we here?" Me and Miharu turned to the top of the stairs at my right to the balcony to see a new guy. One looked almost identical to Ayato aside from little differences and the fact he wore the uniform more correctly than Ayato and wore a fedora. His coat had a fur neck line and he had a smirk on his face. "Is it true? Is there really two cute little human girls here?" I smirked at Miharu, "Told you Moyashi...you are a moyashi."she growled and punched my arm. I rubbed it slightly but kept my smirk. Then I turned back to my indifferent look and then I locked eyes with the new guy and he smirked. In the blink of an eye he disappeared and I heard Miharu gasp. I turned to see him sitting next to her, "You smell sweet and refreshing. Maybe a bit more than Bitch-chan..." He stated.

_He better not have been referring to me_. I thought angrily. Miharu had a hand to her cheek, "Did he lick you?" I asked her and she nodded. "Please let me have a lick too." A boy with bright purple hair that got white at the tips was behind her holding a teddy bear. he bent over and licked her ear. I stayed quiet but felt my hands tighten into fists. "You're right, she is sweet." He said. "Now you two, don't you think that behavior is a little impolite towards a lady you have only just met?" Reiji said. "What? But doesn't everyone want to taste something that looks yummy?" said the fedora wearing creep. "Don't you Kanato-kun?"

"Hai..." The teddy bear holding kid said. Then they turned to me, "And look at this~ She's stunning and I can smell her from here...Just divine..." I felt cold chills run down my spine. "I want to taste her too.."

"Knock it off you two!" we all turned to Ayato. "Yours truly saw them first. Yours truly is going to be their first everything." Ayato said.

"Lame.." said a new voice. _Do they just appear whenever they please? _I thought. Even if it is their home like jeez...Show some sign you're entering a room. "I'm so sick of you calling yourself Yours Truly." said the new voice. Me and Miharu looked at each other and chuckled slightly, "Screw you! I know that's you, Subaru. Show yourself." Ayato demanded. "Over here." The new voice answered but now seemed to be in the room. I turned to my left like Miharu and saw a boy with white hair standing by the wall, "I thought it smelled like humans in here. It was you two." he stated. "How dare you interrupt my precious sleep?" He asked. Neither of us answered, "Don't ignore me!" He shouted as he punched the wall making it crack and few pieces fall. "Has anyone been told anything about these two girls who have come here to live with us?" Reiji seemed annoyed. No one answered.

I let out a sigh, "Oi Shin...Do you think we got the wrong house?" I looked at her. "Maybe you screwed up the address again." I smirked. "Oh shut up!" She threw a punch but I stepped back. She glared at me as I turned away from her. "Are you two the girls he mentioned?" _Another fucking voice. How many are there? Please tell me there is only fucking six guys! _I thought. We looked behind us to see a lazy looking orange headed boy laying on a couch. "Shu, do you know something about this girl?" Reiji asked. "Maybe." He replied. "Don't 'Maybe; me. I would like an explanation." The teddy bear holding kid said. "That guy...contacted me the other day...He said, "We have guests arriving from close friends of mine, so treat them with respect."..." He said. "Huh? Are you telling me that Koneko and Koinu here are prospective brides like Chichinashi?" Ayato asked. _Brides? _I thought. "Oh is that all?" Teddy bear holder asked. "More like sacrifices than brides." Fedora wearing creep said. "Oh right, And he also mentioned not to kill them." He said. _Kill!? _I thought. "really? That means we're going to have a verrrry long relationship with them too." Fedora creep said. "It appears there is no misunderstanding, so allow us to introduce ourselves." Reiji stated. I pulled Miharu to her feet and made her stand beside me. The air around us was mixed with all types of feelings that it was just ominous.

Reiji introduced all of them from oldest to youngest. The oldest being Shu and the youngest being Subaru. "Nice to meet you doll-chan, princess-chan." Laito said.

"Wait a second here." Miharu spoke up, "No one said anything about brides. And...And besides...you're all sort of...creepy." She said. "I need to contact my mother." She said she pulled out her phone. All of a sudden Ayato appeared behind us and took it from her. "Give that back!" She protested as she reached for it. She was small compared to him. She was up to his shoulders where as I stood at his ears. "Should I?" He teased. Subaru then appeared and took it from Ayato and crushed it in his hands. "Get lost." he said before walking away. "There, there, Princess-chan...You're about to become very good friends with us." Laito said. I growled. They were touching Miharu. "Oi!" I pulled Miharu away from them and behind me. I got rid of the indifference and narrowed my eyes at Kanato and Laito.

"So she does talk." Ayato said. "This whole time you were quiet. I was wondering if you had a back bone, Doll-chan." He added. "Screw off." I growled. "Watch your language." Reiji warned. I glared at him, "make me four eyes." I barked. All of a sudden Laito appeared in front of me, "Maybe we should teach you to respect your masters." He grabbed my wrist hard and my eyes widened.

_"We'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget." _

I pulled away from him and fell to the ground. My hand sliding on the carpet and getting myself a rug burn. I winced as I brought it to my lips and licked at my blood on my palm. I looked at Miharu then the family. Their eyes red with lust and hunger and soon the air was filled with it, suffocating me and I feared I would be smothered with it. "Vampires..." Me and Miharu mumbled. She helped me up and we backed up, "You aren't supposed to exist." Miharu mumbled.

"Ono...?" We turned to see a cute girl with blond hair that turned brighter at her tips and pink eyes. "Oh Bitch-chan...Nice timing." _Yui?!_ I thought. Yui was a girl Ime and Miharu used to go to middle school with. I...I used to pick on her. She was a dear friend of Miharu's...She almost stole Miharu away from me...

I felt myself get angrier but Miharu's voice brought me back to reality, "Yui-chan?" She asked. "Haru-chan? Shin-chan?" Yui replied. "What are you doing here?" Reiji asked. "I heard shouting and thought I should check if I could help." She said. "Do us a favor and take these two to the rooms beside yours. Shin's is on the right while Miharu's is on the left." Reiji stated. "Okay." She said as she grabbed Miharu's hand and lead us away from the vampires. I lingered slightly behind before letting go of Miharu's hand then I followed. I balled my hands into fists till I felt my blood.

_I hate you...Yui Komori... _I thought.

* * *

**Review what you think! PLEASE! Is it bad? I kinda just typed it down so I'm not sure if I should continue it. so, yeah.**

**-Nightmare**


	2. Night School

Yui Komori had showed us our rooms. Miharu was first and her room, according to Yui, was exactly like her own but a dark purple and royal blue. Then it was me, My room was the same except everything was orange and white. I let out a sigh as I opened my door wider, which was painted black, and heard Miharu say thank you to Yui then close her door. I looked at Yui from the corner of my eyes and her eyes locked with mine. The air she gave off was sweet, humble, kind-hearted, and innocent... "Tch." I said as I looked at my open door then walked in, closing the door behind me and locking it. "I hate this..." I said as I walked to the bed and laid on my side gazing out the window. I put my iPod on the nightstand and let out a deep sigh, "Yui Komori..." I closed my eyes slowly.

I remembered when we first met. At the time I just saw her as her aura described her, nothing but a innocent sweetheart...

_~Middle School Flashback~_

_"Hey Miharu! Remember today we are meeting up behind the school okay~?" I said happily as I walked beside her in the vacant hallway. We were wearing our standard uniform and her hair was up in a high ponytail while mine was still down but it was curled. She sighed, "Yeah I know baka." She said. I pouted, "Why do you call me a baka?" I whined. "Because I can dumbass." She replied. I let out a deep sigh, "Jeez...Someone has a stick up their ass." I stated under my breath. "What?" She snapped. "Gomen Gomen." I said nervously. She may look weak but if you pissed her off or annoyed her to the verge of being pissed she can bruise. _

_"That's what I thought." She smirked victoriously as she looked away from me and ahead of her. I rolled my eyes then heard a slight yelp. The air soon filled with anxiety, arrogance, and a sadistic sense. My eyes widened and I ran towards where it got heavier. I ran down the hallway and turned to a door, kicking it open. "Oi!" I shouted. I saw three boys, upperclassman maybe in their last year of high school (our school was shared with a high school), surrounding a blond girl. The anxiety, innocence, and fear came off her. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that picking on someone smaller than you is bad?" I stated as if talking to years my junior. "Don't talk to us like you're older!" Growled one. _

_"Make me dick heads!" I shouted. "Shin!" I looked back at Miharu, who was walking up behind me. When she noticed the girl her eyes widened, "Hm?" I hummed. "Yui!" She ran to the girl and I paid no mind as I glared at the boys. The air they gave off was malicious as they smirked at Miharu and the Blonde. "Oi!" I growled as I stomped over and flipped a table to the side, out of my way. "Lay one finger on either of them and I'll make sure you wish you were never born." I warned venomously. They turned pale and ran past me and out the door. "Che...Pussies..." I grumbled as I looked at the doorway. _

_"Yui are you ok?" I turned to the sound of Miharu's voice. It was filled with concern. Yui was balled in a corner. "Why were they surrounding you?" I asked as I crouched down in front of her. "They started to t-touch me and I d-didn't...like it..." She said. I looked at Miharu and saw how caring and concerned she looked towards Yui. "Do you know her Miharu?" I asked. She turned to me and nodded, "She's a close friend of mine I met in our last year at Elementary." she stated. I felt Yui's air change from anxiety and fear to slight happiness when she looked at Miharu and comforted. _

_I felt a bit surprised because me and Miharu always told each other about our other friends...Well, I knew a lot of people I just, saw most of them as toys rather than friends. Only very few I think of as friends. I let out a sigh and held a hand out to Yui, "Do you walk home?" I asked. She nodded as she took a hold of my hand, "Well, let me and Miharu walk you." I suggested. "Shin.." Miharu breathed. She and Yui gave off a surprised air and I chuckled. "Any friend of my best friend is a friend of mine..." I smiled slightly. _

_That was the first time...Anyone, besides Miharu and those three guys, had ever seen how I really act..._

_~End~_

I slowly and lazily opened my eyes and realized I had fallen asleep. I looked at myself and saw that I was wearing what I wore the day before. "Ugh..." I groaned as I had a hand the side of my head and looked up, closing my eyes, "Headache?" My eyes snapped open and turned towards the door. It was wide open, _Didn't I lock that shit last night? _I thought. Under the door way was Laito. I mentally cursed up and down hoping whatever God could just make him go away and bother the bitch next door. "I see you didn't change...Were you that tired, Doll-chan~" He said as he began to walk over to me. I looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Back off!" I warned as I scooted towards the edge of the bed. "Oh what bad manners Doll-chan~" His smirk was plastered on his face as he continued to advance towards me but then just sat on the other edge off the bed. I looked at him and then thought _Must not show emotions... _then my expression turned bored. "Oh that was dull...I was hoping for a better reaction..." He said.

"Laito, Shin...Both of you should get ready. We will be leaving soon and we shouldn't be late." I looked at the doorway and saw Reiji. "Do you all just appear whenever you wish in a females private room?" I asked. Reiji glared at me slightly, "I was having fun though." Laito complained. "Shin...You must get changed as well." Reiji stated. "For?" I dragged out the word slightly, "Night school. You'll be attending with us." he answered. "What?" My voice raised slightly. "Was that an order you egotistical son of a-" "Shin, don't say anything you'll regret later." Miharu said as she appeared behind Reiji. I groaned and nodded, "Yes Princess." I teased. "Don't call me that!" She spat. I chuckled and shrugged, "Hurry, we'll be leaving soon." With that he and Laito disappeared.

Miharu was standing beside...Yui, when she walked away Yui following close behind. I stood up and walked to the door slamming it shut. I stripped down to my bra and underwear then changed into the uniform on the desk. It was weird wearing it...It felt awkward. I kept my necklaces on and rings and all my piercings on but then on the uniform took off the big neck bow and unbuttoned the top 2 buttons. I looked at my hair and combed it back to it's emo style and fixed my emo make up. No I'm not emo but that's what people have been tagging me as since the last year in middle school so I kinda just went with the style and figured out that I fit well with it.

I grabbed the book bag that was set beside then looked at my ipod that was on the nightstand and took it. "I put in both ear buds in my ears and turned on **We Live **By **Superchick**. I really loved this song. It was loud enough to drown out everyone but loud enough for them to hear me unless I pulled them out.

I opened the door and saw no one. I let out a sigh of relief and closed the door behind me as I walked out. I began to sing the lyrics lightly:

"There's a cross on the side of the road  
Where a mother lost her son  
How could she know that the morning he left  
Would be the last time she'd trade with him for a little more time  
_(so she could say she loved him one last time)_  
And hold him tight  
But with life we never know when we're coming up to the end of the road

So what do we do then  
With tragedy around the bend.." I got outside.

"Finally..." Ayato said impatiently. I scoffed as he pushed me inside the limo that waited outside. I continued to mouth the lyrics as I sat down between Ayato and Shu.

_**'We live, we love, we forgive and never give up**_  
_**Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above**_  
_**And today we remember to live and to love**_  
_**We live, we love, we forgive and never give up**_  
_**Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above**_  
_**And today we remember to live and to love'**_

Yui sat by Ayato while Miharu sat in between Kanato and Laito. I just closed my eyes and continued to mouth the words and close my eyes.

The downside to having my like specialty and hearing music is that while I listen to music I can't sense anyone's air...the aura they give off.

I set my hands on my lap but then felt a tap on my shoulder, I opened my eyes to see it was Shu. He looked tired as he handed me cranberry juice, placing it on my lap. I gave him a small nod before he closed his eyes. I looked at Reiji and began to read his lips as he talked. I looked at him blankly as I listened to my music. Reading his lips they red:

'Drink that...100% Cranberry juice is the perfect cure for weak blood. But do not thank me...You must realize you are our prey and as such, your blood must be satisfying.'

I didn't reply as I just stared at him, 'This brat is ignoring me...she can't even hear-'

"I can read lips you prick...Call me a brat one more time and I swear you'll regret it. Vampire or not." I growled. I felt someone hit my knee and I turned to Miharu. She mouthed, 'behave yourself Shin...' I let out a small sigh and closed my eyes once more as I leaned back into the seat and ignored the world around me.

-later-

We arrived at the school and Reiji explained my first class was with Laito and Subaru. He also warned me if I did anything reckless there would be punishments. So, I just nodded and followed said brothers towards our class. I looked around as we passed other classes and then one of my ear buds fell out, "Oi, Doll-chan." I looked at Laito. His eternal smirk plastered on his face. "What's the matter? You seem a bit dazed...Thinking about me?~" He teased with a slight blush on his cheeks. I chuckled, "In your dreams creep."

"Ehh?" He asked slightly hurt. "Don't mean to disappoint you but unlike Miharu I don't give in to orders as well as her...I'm also nothing like that weakling Yui Komori..." I growled the last part. "So if you think you can just tell me what to do, when, where, and how...If I don't want to...I will speak my mind..." I stated. _Just as long as Reiji and Miharu are no where near me. _I mentally added. Like hell I was going to say that out loud.

When we finally reached the room I set my stuff down in the corner chair by the window, "Oi! That's my spot." I looked at Subaru. "I don't see your name on it, Snowflake." I said. He looked pissed. "What did you just say?!" He punched the wall. "Did you not here me?" I asked boredly. "Oh~ Doll-chan got some back bone. And even against Subaru-kun~" Laito said. "Say it again. I dare you." Subaru glared. "I don't see your name on this seat, Snowflake. So go find another seat to sit 'cause I said so." I snapped. All of a sudden he grabbed my wrist and started to pull me out of the room.

When his skin connected with mine fear struck my being. _He's touching me...No...Why is his hands on me? _I thought fearfully. My fear showed as he pulled me into a empty work room. It was small and the hexagonal window indention showed the dark night and the lights were slightly dimmed.

Before I could make anymore notes on the room I was pushed up against the wall, HARD. My wrists were pinned up above me. "Should I teach you how you are my prey? How I can easily drain you here and now?" He growled in my ear. I froze.

_"You listen to me! Slut! So just shut up already! I could easily break you!"_

My eyes widened as they felt his tongue on my neck. "N-No..." I mumbled. "Not so tough now huh..." He growled as he bite down roughly. I let out a small whimper of pain. I felt my blood slip from my neck into his mouth quickly. He pulled away and stared into my eyes, "It's...delicious..." he said then bit down harder. I let out a small cry of help before, "Subaru." He pulled away from me and turned to see Reiji. "I would expect this from you...So it's no surprise just disappointment." Shu walked up behind him with my stuff. "Shu will be taking her home...I don't trust you enough to ensure her safety with you." Reiji said as Shu walked towards me. "Come on." He said.

I held a hand to my neck as I walked past Subaru and followed Shu.

**_"You are too weak..." _**

I flinched at the voice in my mind. I didn't know t but it sounded eerily familiar. I shook my head and sighed deeply, clearing my head and putting up my blank expression.

**~Miharu's POV~**

**-earlier-**

I sat up in bed slowly as I stretched. Most people would have had such a horrible attempt at sleeping for the fact that this place was inhabited by blood-sucking leeches but...Knowing not only Shin was here...but Yui...

I haven't seen her since last year before summer break. Yui Komori, I met her through her father and my mother. My parents were really dead set on going to Church whenever they could...and sadly would take me with them. Shin was in a sense an atheist...I mean, she believed there was a higher power that wasn't Science or just logical stuff like that...But God? Nope she refused to believe, in her words, in "That complete bullshit" and chose to not to go to Church telling people who invited her that since she was "Satan's daughter" she would burn immediately when she stepped on holy ground. And no matter what her parent's said or did to get her to go to Church she would answer, _"I'd rather burn alive with needles in my eyes than go to Church..." _

Anyways...

~Flashback~

_My father was on a business trip and my mother had stayed back to take care of me since my older brothers couldn't, my grandparents on a vacation, and my friends parent's said no for me staying at their place for a month. Go figure. So my mother to the opportunity once Sunday came and decided we'd go to Church. It was still summer vacation, the summer before I would start Middle school. I was walking towards the Church mother usually went to, "hello Seiji..." My mother said as she looked at the Priest. Seiji Komori, naturally a very sweet, kind, and gentle man buuuut I swear that guy could kill for those he loved in a heartbeat despite the ways of the Church. He could be very mysterious and secretive at times too with my mother. _

_"Hello Aria..." He replied with a warm smile. He saw my walk up beside my mother and his smile grew, "Hello there Miharu." He said kindly. I smiled, "Hello." I replied. All of a sudden a girl about my height, lightly tan skin, rosy pink eyes, and blond hair. She couldn't have been any older than me, "Oh yeah, This is Yui, my daughter." Seiji said as he pushed her up slightly towards me, she seemed so fragile. "She's beautiful.." I heard my mother say. "I'm Miharu..." I introduced as I bowed slightly, "Nice to meet you Miharu-san." She said happily. "Miharu is just fine, don't use -san after it. Wanna be friends?" I asked. I felt as if I was compelled to ask that but oh well. _

_She nodded and I saw my mother and Seiji smile slightly at the sight of us. I was curious as to why but then Yui grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the church. _

_~end~_

From then on I enjoyed Church a bit because she was there to make it a little more fun. We became close but not as close as Shin and I were. So since I was so close to Shin, and I knew her so well...I couldn't tell her about Yui...Because-_  
_

"Hey..." I looked at my door, after realizing I was staring off into space, by a voice that brought me back from my thoughts to reality. There stood Kanato, the creepiest little Mother I have every freaking seen in my freaking life. This kid just screamed 'I'm-gonna-kill-you' with his creepy ass smile and teddy bear in his arms. My eyes widened after again realizing that I locked my door last night, then I stared down at myself and didn't remember ever changing. I felt my cheeks get reeeeaaallly hot.

"Look Teddy, when human's get embarrassed their cheeks turn red like that," He lifted "teddy" up and made it face me and I looked at it, "take a good look. It's funny...see?" This kid needed some medication..."Though I don't think it'll be easy to break her with her friend here and Yui..." he turned teddy to him. Scratch that shit this mother freaking needed to go to a mental hospital and get some help. AND BURN THAT FUCKING TEDDY BEAR!

"Reiji told us to come tell you to get changed." He said as he pointed to the uniform that was placed on the side of my bed, "For what?" I asked confused. "Night school." Reiji appeared behind Kanato and held himself with respect. His hands behind his back as he side stepped and entered my room. "Uhhhh? Night school?" I asked. "Since you will be living with us you must get used to how we live and our routines. Understood?" He said. I gave him a 'WTF' look and then said, "Uhhhhh..."

"If you have a problem with it then you're free to leave." He said as he turned on his heel, "Liar." I stated with a huff. "What was that?" He asked as he stopped and slightly glared at me, "Not to be mean or disrespectful," That was complete bull, "but I do distinctly remember hearing you tell me that If i tried to leave with Yui and Shin or just by myself I would be killed." I stated. He gave me a stare that could just kill before he huffed and left the room.

Kanato gave me a curious stare before he closed the door as he also left. "What the hell?" I mumbled as I looked around. I let out a sigh and went through my options.

1. Try to escape and risk getting slaughtered  
2. Wait till I'm sure of a full proof plan and escape with Yui and Shin and get the hell outta here  
3. Just try to get through this and hope for the best  
4. Just do whatever I'm told by these bloodsuckers...

Numbers 2 and 3 seemed more appealing than anything right now. I let out a sigh as I got up and started to change into the school uniform. I kept on my jewelry and put my hair up in a ponytail that was tied with a maroon shaded ribbon, Shin gave to me.

I let out a low growl, "What did we get ourselves in to?" I mumbled. "I'm sorry you're here." I jumped slightly then turned towards my door to see Yui wearing the same uniform. "It's not your fault Yui." I stated as I let out a sigh. "What?" I heard Shin's voice. My eyes widened as I heard her next words, "Was that an order you egotistical," I hurried out of the room past Yui's and towards Shin's, who's door was open with two vampires inside, "son of a-" "Shin, don't say anything you'll regret later." I said as I appeared behind Reiji. She groaned and nodded, "Yes Princess." she teased. "Don't call me that!" I spat irritated. She chuckled and shrugged, "Hurry, we'll be leaving soon." With that Reiji and Laito disappeared. I let out a mental groan.

I gave Shin a small glare before turning on my heel and heading down the hall before I felt the urge to slap her upside the head. Shin slammed the door very loudly and I could tell with anger. _Shin...? _I thought.

I noticed Yui following me but then said, "You go ahead I'll follow." She nodded slightly and grabbed my hand and began to pull me along towards the main foyer and then the front door.

Everyone but Ayato climbed into the limo awaiting the bi polar, mentally ill, best friend of mine, Shin.

"Finally..." Ayato said impatiently. I looked over to see Shin walking towards us, singing lightly but not loud enough for us to hear anything. She adjusted the uniform to her liking I noticed. She scoffed as he pushed her inside the limo. She continued to mouth the lyrics she was singing earlier as she sat down between Ayato and Shu.

Yui sat by Ayato while I sat in between Kanato and Laito. She just closed my eyes and continued to mouth the words, getting into her own world and close her eyes leaning her head back on the seat.

-later-

After getting a little irritated by Shin's behavior towards Reiji (Not that I like him but shit the guy was gentlemanly somewhat and didn't really do anything!) in the limo we all arrived at the night school. We all climbed out and explained where me and Shin were going.

Yui : Ayato : Kanato

Shin : Subaru : Laito

Me : Shu : Reiji

My eyes widened when I found out who Shin was with. The two bloodsuckers that would inevitably piss her off or scare the shit outta her!

Subaru, as I kinda figured out when we first arrived 24 hours ago, has a very short temper and violent nature. That alone is a drive for Shin to piss him off or he to piss her off. Laito was, as I picked up minutes of when I encountered him, is a freaking playboy! He's a flirt, man whore, the list will go on with words that would describe sadistic flirty bastards like him. I'm betting he would flirt with anything that had a boobs, cute face, and on two legs. These two would either try to suck her dry or piss her off till she tore up a classroom. And to be honest...I would prefer the latter being the outcome of that trio.

Subaru and Laito left with Shin tailing behind him and I could tell by the way her posture changed that she was going to be herself since I nor Reiji would be there to stop her. I sighed deeply as I waved by to Yui, hoping she would be fine with Ayato the arrogant dick head and Kanato the Teddy bear holding creep.

I then turned to Reiji and Shu and followed them to my class.

All in all when we arrived in Biology class it was pretty normal to say the least. Reiji was putting very close attention on the topic while Shu fell asleep, go figure, and I was there just listening to the teacher and writing down some notes here and there. But what was strange to me was that Reiji abruptly got up and left the class during a small break, since the teacher left for a moment since she was called down to another room, Shu also followed. I didn't know what was happening but figured it wasn't any of my business...DAMN...was I FUCKING WRONG.

* * *

**Alright so this is the last one going to be portrayed through Shin's or Miharu's POV's for a bit. I'm finding it hard to do it 1st person now since I usually do it in 3rd person. Anyways yeah. Tell me how you liked it. Oh and BTW it's slightly AU like...IDk just read and see to find out further xD**

**till next time**

**Au revoir Mina.**

**-Nightmare**


	3. Rough night

Shu and shin were in the limo on their way back to the mansion. Shin's neck stopped bleeding and she seemed to go back to normal. She seemed as calm and content as anyone could be. Despite being in a limo with someone who could possible suck you dry. She had put in her ear buds and began to listen to _**To Feel Alive** _by IAMEVE. She noticed that Shu had fallen asleep with hiis ear buds in and felt slightly calmer knowing he was at peace and didn't want to suck her blood. So she took this chance and began to sing the song with passion and rolled down the window and looked out towards the sky...

"Like a dream  
The tree of life covers me  
And dose my eyes  
I fall asleep  
A thousand nights  
Before I wake  
Rising towards the sun  
A voice whispers  
I'm the only one  
who will take"

When she sang, she would always feel like she could do almost anything. She felt light and happy for even just a small time. She felt powerfull...More powerfull than anyone could describe in words. It was like she could finally, after all her hardships, be free of death and life and just...exist because it's her choice. She stared out the window and felt the cool breeze upon her skin. Her voice of an angel.

"This heart will keep  
The flaws we made  
Now we don't stop to shine  
The gods above us smiling in the night  
Like spark to a flame  
Feel it as my fear begins to fade  
Free to rise again  
And an end against all odds  
We'll overcome  
Together we are one  
For the first time in this life  
Don't have to fight to feel alive  
Don't have to fight to feel alive  
Love unnerves my limbs"

Shu opened his eyes upon hearing an alluring and angelic voice. He looked to see Shin, unaware he was awake, staring out the window across from him singing. He turned off his MP3 and took out his ear buds. He could now fully hear how great she sounded. How beautiful and soothing her voice trully was. Her maroon colored lips moved and her hands on her heart as she continued to sing. He looked and saw her passioniate gaze, she looked free...

"I fall into the water  
Spirit free from care  
As beauty waits  
As my heart comes to life  
A feverish embrace that I can't hide  
Like spark to a flame  
Feel it in my heart that this won't fade  
Free to rise again  
And an end against all odds  
We'll overcome"

Shu seemed intranced by her voice. The slight breeze picked up slightly and blew her hair slightly, it wipped around her slightly but made her look all the more beautiful. The moonlight let her skin light up, her eyes shin, and her scent filled the limo. It smelt of sweet cherry blossoms, jazmines, and for some odd reason...Ash and fire...

The breeze also seemed to sync with her and created a rythm with her. The trees played as weel, the sound of water, the sounds of owls, and bells...They all seemed to creat music that added to her singing.

"Together we are one  
For the first time in this life  
Don't have to fight to feel alive  
Don't have to fight to feel alive  
Like a dream  
The tree of life covers me  
And dose my eyes  
I fall asleep  
A thousand nights  
Before I wake  
Free to rise again  
And an end against all odds  
We'll overcome  
Together we are one  
For the first time in this life  
Don't have to fight to feel alive  
Don't have to fight to feel alive  
Free to rise again  
And an end against all odds  
We'll overcome  
The future has begun  
(up down up down)  
Alive"

She closed her eyes with content as she finished. She set her hands down and let out a small sigh. She lowered the volume on her iPod and took out one ear bud then opened her eyes to have her fire gaze reach his bright ocean blue. "Shu.." She said slightly surprised to see the boy up. She was sure this boy couldn't hear her over his music. "You sing?" He asked. His voice was surprisingly soothing to her at the moment.

After a moment of silence she answer, "Yeah..." the reply short. "I'm not going to hurt you..." He stated bluntly. He knew of coarse this girl was frightened to an extent and was cautious.

Their gazes still locked, "Why can't you let me leave?" She asked rather harshly in a hushed tone. "Vampires aren't supposed to be real...They were just myths people told children so they'd behave." She looked away and down at her lap. "You all shouldn't be real..." She choked out a sob. She had never felt so scared in all her life...she was more frightened than- "Who are you to say that?" She looked at him. "Who are you to say that we don't exist?" He asked. She kept quiet, she thought about his words and realized...he was right...Who or what is supposed to exist but..."I just don't want to believe it..." Her voice soft and light. "I don't want my nightmares to come back..." The air around her...the emanated off her changed to something ominous. So strong that Shu could feel it. She shook slightly in her seat as her head hung down, "So many nightmares..." Her voice wavered. Shu couldn't see her eyes, "Anwen..." she whispered and then fell limp on her side.

* * *

After school Miharu followed Reiji out. Shu hadn't come back and once Reiji returned earlier he looked annoyed, or at least more than usual. She wanted to ask what happened to Shu and where they went but figured, it was non of her business.

When they got to the front she noticed Shin and Shu were nowhere to be seen. "Where is Shin?" She asked myself as she started to look around. Yui came up to her and asked, "What's wrong Haru-chan?" she looked at her worriedly, "Shin isn't here...Where is she?" Miharu replied. "What?" Yui seemed surprised as she looked around them and saw Shin was indeed missing...Along with Shu.

The thought struck her hard..."Did...She get bitten?" Yui mumbled horrified. Miharu looked at her with wide eyes and her mouth slight agape. "It was unfortunate..." They turned to Reiji who stood behind them, he pushed up his glasses slightly. Miharu and his gaze's met and just that, confirmed Yui's and Miharu's worst fears. Shin was bit, but the questioned now was...by who?

They all climbed into the limo and headed back towards the mansion. It was silent and as awkward as it was in that morning. The boys noticed something, the intoxicating sweet aroma of an Oleander flower mixed with the smell of blood filled their noses. Subaru was familiar with the smell...VERY familiar.

"Which one of you drank from her?" Miharu growled. Everyone turned to her, "Which one of you did it?!" She hissed. She clenched her fists glared at her lap as if it was at fault. "I did it." Subaru spoke up arrogantly. "She pissed me off...But she tasted fucking good-" she looked up glaring at him with daggers. "Shut the hell up you son of a-!"

"Miharu!" She turned to Yui. Yui held a very saddened expression as she urged her close friend to stop. Miharu got the hint and tried to cam down. The limo soon became very silent and more tense. _Oh Shin...I hope you're alright... _She thought.

* * *

Once they reached the mansion Miharu was the first to bolt out of the limo and run inside. She ran up the stairs at an almost inhuman speed and towards Shin's bedroom. When she reached it a feeling overwhelmed her, and it emanated from Shin's room. As she got closer she felt as if she should be walking away from it. "Shin?" She spoke as she slowly reached for the door.

**_CRACK! BANG! SLAM!_**

Miharu flinched but opened the door and saw Shin standing in the middle of her room. Or at least what was left of it. The walls had scratches on them from Shin clawing at them, her bed posts broken and collapsed on her bed, her mirror was broken from Shin punching it, her window as well was shattered, the floor stained with spots of blood from her hands, a chair broken by the far wall, her dresser's drawers thrown all over, her lamp on the floor broken, her bed sheets ripped, and pillows destroyed. Shin had destroyed her room.

Miharu stared at Shin.

Shin's shoulders went up and down in sync with her chest and heavy breathing. Her hands in fists till they bleed from the palm, her knuckles already bleeding from punching glass, and her back was to Miharu. She hurried in and closed and locked the door behind her. "Shin..." Shin turned around slowly and met Miharu's green gaze. "Calm down..." Miharu advised as she had a hand out towards her friend. Shin took a step back, "Go away..." She growled.

"Shin..." She repeated.

This wasn't the first time Miharu has encountered Shin in such a state. There have been countless times before this. But she could never figure out how to snap Shin out of it. It was always Miharu's mother and father who could calm the mental girl down. She tried to remember what they did and said to accomplish such a task as she inched towards her best friend. Shin's eyes were half lidded and her mouth in a slight frown as she stared at Miharu.

That's when Miharu finally remembered the first time she saw her friend like this...

_~Flashback~_

_"Miharu stay behind your father.." Her mother advised to her nine year old child. She inched towards Miharu's best friend, and her best friend's five year old daughter. The whole room thick with an ominous feeling. _

_The living room was trashed. Walls were clawed at, chairs and couches ripped and broken, picture frames and portraits ruined, a bookshelf fallen to the floor, the tv smashed, and in the middle of it all. Stood a eight year old girl with a torn up black and white sundress. The five year old Shin's hands bleed horribly. Looking at the scene a person would think an adult did such damage...  
_

_"Shin..." Shin glared at Miharu's mother. "Back away..." Her small voice sharp. Miharu's mother didn't back down as she continued to slowly advance towards Shin. "Listen...You must calm down...Aydan..." She said. Shin's eyes widened slightly and then the ominous air around her disappeared and she fell to her knees crying. Miharu's mother hugged the small child as she cradled her. "Shhhh...It's alright now...You're safe...no one will hurt you..." Miharu's mother cooed. _

_~end~_

Miharu looked at Shin in the eyes and spoke lightly, "Calm down, Aydan..." Shin's eyes widened as the ominous air started to fade. "M-Miharu..." She stuttered as she fell to her knees in tears. Miharu got down on her knees in front of her friend and opened her arms. "Come here..." She said. Shin looked at her and threw herself into Miharu's arms. She cried a heart breaking cry as Miharu hugged her. "Shhhh...It's alright now...You're safe...no one will hurt you...I promise..." She cooed.

Miharu's right cheek rested upon Shin's head so she faced the door, an arm went around Shin's shoulder then upon her head as well, and then her other arm went around her other shoulder and stayed at her lower back. Shin hugged Miharu and had her face buried in Miharu's right shoulder.

"What is the meaning of this mess?" Miharu saw Reiji appear under the door frame with a surprised yet upset expression. His gaze went from the room and finally settled down on the two girls that sat in the middle of the trashed room. He looked surprised at the scene. He walked in slightly and allowed his other brothers and Yui to see and enter Shin's room.

They all looked shocked as they took in the scene then let their gaze set upon the two girls. "What happened to Doll-chan?" Laito asked. "How could she do this much damage?" Yui mumbled.

Shin had cried until she passed out and after that Miharu finally answered their long awaited questions. "She had a mental breakdown..." She stated in a hushed tone as she stroked her friends hair. "Why?" Yui asked. "It's personal...but when it happens she's a completely different person...My parent's referred to her as Aydan in that state..." She stated. "She can cause much more damage if it weren't for the fact that she was in a room. If it was per say a garden or a church...It would be as if it was a murder scene." She stated.

She stared at her friend's limp sleeping form with a blank expression. Her half lidded eyes never leaving her.

"This is still unacceptable..." Reiji said. Everyone looked at him, "And does it look like I care...?" She growled. Everyone now looked at her surprised, "She is my best friend with mental problems...If you had been through what she has then you can say something but since you're a pampered, stuck-up, egotistical, smart ass, dick head, bloodsucking jack ass...I don't want to hear you say ONE WORD of your meaningless opinion about this situation...Because you don't know anything about me...or HER." She glared at Reiji. Her voice sharp and venomous.

"Haru-chan..." Yui mumbled. "If any of you have nothing nice to say about her you wait for her to wake up and tell her...I don't want to hear your pathetic opinions that mean nothing to either of us you got me? Because news flash...From the beginning it's not like we cared much about anything you said..." Her voice got low.

Her expression softened as she stared at Shin. Reiji looked as if he was going to rip her apart but then just turned on his heel and exited the room.

Laito glanced at Shin and Miharu and then walked over to them. Miharu flinched as he got closer but he held a hand up as if to assure her he wasn't gonna do anything bad. He crouched down and moved Shin's bangs from her eyes and saw the tear streaks that ran down her cheeks. She looked like a crying porcelain doll with the peaceful expression she wore. He stood up then left as well along with Kanato, Subaru, and Shu.

Ayato stayed a bit more with Yui before he approached Miharu and Shin. "Will she be fine?" He asked with a scowl. Miharu nodded as she kept petting Shin's hair. He stared at the two before grabbing Yui by the wrist and exiting the room.

* * *

Shin looked up to see her friend holding her. "Nice to see you wake up dude." Miharu said with a slight smile.  
Shin looked at her and smiled sheepishly. "Did I?..." Miharu nodded. "Yeah..."

"Oi Koneko! Koinu!" The two turned to the door. There stood Ayato, in a new outfit. It made him look dashing. "Reiji said it's time for dinner." He said. "So get ready and get out of your uniforms." And with that he left. "I guess we should get going then..." Miharu said as she helped Shin stand. "Yeah..." Shin said. "Just change and go to my room okay?" She said. Shin nodded.

Miharu left and closed the door behind her. Shin let out a small sigh and walked over to the side of her broken bed. She crouched down and reached under and pulled out her bag that was filled with her clothes. She unzipped it and opened it. She pulled out some clothes and then walked to the bathroom. She started a bath and looked at herself in the mirror. She saw how her mascara and eyeliner smeared down her tear streaks down her cheeks. How red and puffy her eyes were. How rosy her cheeks became. She turned away from her reflection and walked towards the bath and stripped down to nothing. She turned the water off and slowly slipped into the tub filled with steaming water. She let out a content sigh as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

After her bath she got changed into a black and white striped large shirt that slid off her slim shoulders and covered half her hands and the hem of her shirt ended just bellow her hips, black mini shorts that ended at the middle of her thighs, and while ballet slippers with the ribbons tied just below her knees. She dried her hair slightly so it wasn't so damp but her hair started to show her natural small waves. She redid her emoish style make up then brushed her hair. She then went to the counter and put on her jewelry on from before. Her earrings as Well.

When she finished she left the room and scurried to her friends room. She went inside and looked around. She walked to Miharu's bed and laid down on her side.

"Come on.." she looked towards the bathroom to see Miharu fixing her jewelry. She wore a light purple and dark purple striped T-shirt, light blue skinny jeans, and purple converse. Her hair was down and she had lip gloss on.

"I thought you never wear make wear princess." Shin teased with a smirk. "Stop calling me that and it's only lip gloss..." she retorted. "Just saying..." Shin said as she jumped off the bed and stood by the door. Miharu grabbed her best friends hand and pulled her out of the door towards the dinning room.

When they arrived Miharu sat by Shin in between Shu and Reiji. It was Awkward as Hell. Shin and Miharu looked at each other. These guys were supposed to be family but they act as if they're strangers to each other. Miharu began to eat slightly but Shin and Yui didn't touch their food.

_'I'm not hungry...'_ Shin thought solemnly. "Your haven't touched your food Chinchinashi..." Ayato pointed out. "Neither have you doll-chan.~" Laito pointed out. The two girls glanced at each other before they looked to the two. "You both have to eat or you might become anemic. Would you like me to feed you, doll-chan?~"

"No..." Shin stated sharply.

"Laito, Ayato... it's rude to stand up from your seat during a meal." Reiji said. "Yes sir. We'll finish this later Doll-chan." Laito said as he sat down. "Tch." Ayato sat back down aswell.

As the night continued Shu had stated how the dinner was a pain and left. Reiji began to rant on how his "Deadbeat" brother is nothing but a spoiled brat and blah blah blah. Kanato then, being the creep he is, started to stab his food. After dinner yui and Shin were told to stay by Reiji. He warned to punish them both if they did not work on their proper etiquette. Shin nodded and Yui as well. Both then walked towards their rooms.

Before Shin could enter her room Yui grabbed her hand. "Hold on Shin-chan..." she said in a small voice. Shin looked at the much more fragile girl with a scowl. "Let. GO." Shin growled. Yui did so and then said, "Look...I don't know what you have against me but-" "Right...You don't know so what's the point in apologizes? Huh? Just stay away from me and I won't snap you little neck-"

"Shin!" Shin looked to her right to see Miharu. Yui ran into Miharu's arms sobbing. "What did you do?" She asked shin with a glare. Her arms protectively around Yui. Shin looked at Yui then Miharu with a hurt expression. "I see..." Shin started as she opened the door then closed it with a bang and locked it.

She looked at the once destroyed room now partially clean and fixed. The bed posts were still broken but set by the wall. The mirrors and windows gone but other than that everything was better.

She growled and was tempted to destroy it again but calmed herself. "I just need to rest for a bit." She stated as she walked to her bed and laid down on her side facing the window. She gently closed her eyes and slowly drifted off into much wanted and needed sleep...

_~dream~_

_"Bonjour, madame ..." A woman with soft black beautiful hair that turned red at the ends and red eyes said. A French accent laced with her words. "Hello Madam ..." A woman with soft blond hair tied in a bun and blue eyes said. She was beautiful. Her skin absolutely flawless. "So where are your children?" The woman with black hair asked. "They are in the garden." The other woman replied, "Studying, ne?"_

_The blue eyed woman smiled and nodded, "Where are yours if I may ask?"_

_"Uso and Gin are with their father today, but Shin is here." The black haired woman said as she reached slightly behind her dark purple dress and slightly pushed up a child. The small boy seemed very distant as he had a sleeve over his mouth and had his hat hiding his eyes. His white hair turned black at the ends and the way it was cut reminded the blue eyed woman of her own son that took after her. "He's shy with new people..." the mother stated. "He's Uso's twin right?" The blue eyed woman said. "Yes...Shin...look up at Beatrice okay?" The mother spoke softly._

_As Shin looked up at the woman, the woman's breath caught in her throat. Shin's eyes were orange with specks of red and yellow by the iris. They were bright and vibrant with life and his long lashes outlined them perfectly. "His eyes are so cute and he's so different from his brother...he's just so adorable." Beatrice said. "Thank you miss..." shin said softly._

_-end-_

Bolting up into a sitting position from her bed, Shin's eyes widened staring off into space as she felt her skin grow cold. "This place is fucking freezing..." she muttered as she looked at the window then sweat dropped. The moon high and bright. "And what the fuck did I dream...?" She mumbled.

She set a hand on her heart and clutched the fabric of the striped shirt she wore. Her heart hurt as she thought of the dream but didn't know why. "It felt so real...and that kids name..." she mumbled.

She looked at her lap then saw drops of water staining the covers and realized the water drops were her own tears as the tears blurred her vision slightly. "Why am I crying?..." she questioned as she started to wipe the tears away.

_**"Just leave her alone!" **_

* * *

**Must review please! Till next time Mina...**

**Au revoir~**

**-Nightmare**


	4. Another!

"Nothing good can come of this!" Miharu warned as Reiji walked towards Shin's room. "Let's see about that. Shin has so far only caused destruction and trouble. I think I should have a small chat with her." He stated. "Reiji-san! Please just leave Shin to rest." Yui pleaded. Despite how awful the girl had treated her Yui didn't care. She knew Shin had her reasons, whatever they may be, and she needed rest. "He's not going to stop y'know...Bitch-chan, Princess-chan~" Laito said as he appeared next to Shin's door. "Don't act like he's going to kill her..." Laito added.

"Just leave her alone!" Miharu shouted.

They all turned to her. Her sudden outburst startling them. She was always the level-headed matured girl out of the three female's there. She held a glare at Reiji as she balled her hands into fists, hard enough to make her knuckles white, and she shook in anger. "She's under enough stress thanks to that idiot Subaru! Just leave her alone, unless you want her to start wreaking shit again!" She growled.

All of a sudden her heart began to hurt.

"Miharu!" Shin shouted. She had opened her door and stood under the doorway with a fearful look on her face as she ran to Miharu's side. Miharu gripped her shirt in the spot over her heart as she breathed heavily. "Miharu are you okay?" She asked worriedly. Miharu continued to take deep breaths but had a pained expression on her face. "M-Miharu..." Shin started as she had an arm around her with both hands resting on her shoulders. Her legs gave out and she fell into Shin's arms.

"Miharu?" _I can hear Shin. _She thought as her eyes began to close slowly. "Mi..ru!" _Shin..._"..haru!" Miharu's eyes closed and she fell limp.

_~Dream~_

_"Don't start with me Madame ...!" shouted a woman with deep forest green, curly, hair that reached her waist. She wore a blue Victorian styled corset topped dress. Her skin tanned and her eyes bright yellow like a feline's. She was shouting at __a woman with soft black beautiful hair that turned red at the ends and red eyes, she wore a line Layered Crimson Red Ruffle Satin Gothic Victorian Dress. The black rose was set in the middle of her chest. "What is it Madame Anwen?" she asked. She was sitting outside in a garden full of Oleander flowers and ponds with Lotus blossoms floating atop of them. She sat under a gazebo with a book in hand that read,** Matthew Arnold: The Poetry Book. **____  
_

___She turned to the woman shouting, Madame Anwen, "Please do not shout, My childeren will get frightened." she stated calmly. "Shin, Uso, Gin, come back now." she called out into the garden. First to appear, sprinting, was a five year old boy with light green tresses that ended in blue waves at his ears, golden eyes with long lashes, pale skin, and wearing a white dress top with a green vest over, and black pants with matching shoes. "Yes Mother?" This boy's name was Gin. The last two to arrive came hand-in-hand. Both almost identical aside from their eyes, their hair length, and some physical features. The one that was slightly ahead of the other had gold eyes that glimmered with a bit of orange around the iris and had a beauty mark below the corner of his left eye. He seemed to be the dominant twin of the two as he strode over with his twin brother and a big smile on his face. His name was Uso. His twin's eyes were __orange with specks of red and yellow by the iris. He looked noticeably more timid than his brother as he held his brothers left hand in his right and covered his own mouth with his left sleeve. Both brothers six years of age. _

_____They stood by their younger sibling. Madame Anwen looked at them then their mother, "Why do you have to make drastic decisions without informing the rest of us? We're here to help you..." she stated. Their mother looked at her childeren then to her friend, "I know...But please understand that it's what I have to do..." she said. _

_____"I mean, Shin's the oldest of them all...Then Uso and then there's Gin. None of them have met their father or have one clue on how to-" "That's why you should teach them-" "If I did that...They would have to be put through hell and back in their mature years. When they are of age...And also...They would notice our little lie once they all hit puberty..." She cut off her friend. "Anwen, I thank you for all you have done but please understand...I have already made up my mind on this..." _

_____Madame Anwen sighed and closed her eyes. "Then...I will do the same with my child...She is not in anyway fit for this at the moment and I do not want her to be forced to do things she doesn't wish.." _

_____"Then it's settled...Thank you Anwen." _

_____From afar Anwen's daughter stood. Watching her mother talk to Madame ... and saw her childeren. They were all so beautiful and adorable. They were stunning but she looked away and scurried back inside her mansion._

_____-end-_

"..haru!...Mi..u...Miha...Miha..u..Miharu!" Shin's voice was music to Miharu's ears. "S-Shin?" Miharu mumbled out. "Miharu...!" Shin gasped as she looked at her friend. Miharu had been limp in Shin's arms for over 10 minutes and Shin grew worried of the worst. Her friend's hands twitched as she opened her eyes. They focused onto Shin's eyes and she spoke, "Shin? What happened?" she asked as she slowly sat up from her position. "You passed out...Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. "Y-Yeah..." She said as she nodded. Shin sighed in relief and then smacked Miharu upside her head. She whipped around holding the back of her head, "What the fuck Shin!"

Shin glared at Miharu, "That's for scaring me!" she growled. Laito, Ayato, Shu, and Reiji gathered all around five minutes before this to see why they could hear Shin yelling and Miharu and Yui as well. They all stared at the two. All of a sudden a phone began to ring and it made Shin jump. "Who's phone-" Shin ran past all the vampires into her room and pulled out her cell phone from her bag. She looked at the collar ID and it read **AkaneXD. **Shin answered the cell and put it up to her ear, "Akane?" Shin asked. The male vampires were ready to destroy the phone till the question was spoken aloud, "What do you mean you're coming?"

They all stopped. "You're kidding..." Shin's eyes widened as she dropped the phone and ran past everyone and grabbed Miharu. She grabbed her hand and pulled her along as she ran to the front door. The Sakamaki boys followed with no sweat and stayed at the top of the stairs. They took note of the girl's abnormal speed for humans as they wondered what was about to happen.

The girls reached the front doors of the mansion and opened the doors. There, stood a girl maybe 16 or 17 years old. She had light brown hair that ended in dirty blond ringlets a little past her shoulders, light skin, ice blue eyes with a hint of green around the iris, and wearing a public high school uniform. She was also, carrying luggage.

"Akane!?" Miharu shouted. Akane smiled and waved a bit shyly before she was hugged by both Miharu and Shin. "Oi!" The three looked at the top of the stairs to see the Sakamaki brothers. "Don't worry..." Shu spoke up. "She's another one...Same orders from the last...No killing..." he stated. Akane stared at them then her best friends, "Huh?"

* * *

Later that night Miharu and Shin filled her up on what the situation was and to say the least, she was surprised and frightened.

"So wait...they're all vampire's?!" Shin, Miharu, and Yui nodded. "Do our parent's know that?" She asked. "Not that we know of, no..." Miharu said. Out of all of them Akane was the most...awkward and clingy of the lot.

Before she could ask anymore questions Shin asked, "Why are you here?" Akane sighed and said with a blank look that didn't quite match her eyes, "My mother dumped me here when she found out that's what your parents did. So she went off with David **(Akane's step dad)** somewhere and dropped me off here." She stated. "I really don't like your mother..." Shin said.

"Oi..." The three turned and looked towards Miharu's door. There stood Subaru, "Go to fucking sleep!" He shouted. Akane flinched as she and Shin retreated to Shin's room, which was now fully repaired, leaving Miharu alone.

_This is going to be a looooong night..._She thought as Subaru shut the door.

* * *

-Two days ago-  
~Akane's POV!~

I sat in my room. It was fairly large with off white walls and brown furniture. I was on my laptop watching Pewdiepie videos. It had been a few days since Shin and Miharu had contacted me in any way.

You see, Miharu and Shin were my best friends. We have been close since middle. We met because 1) my mom knows Shin's grandmother and 2) My mom forced me to go meet Shin so I could make a friend. To be honest I wasn't so thrilled by the idea at first. I mean, up until the moment I met Shin I was fine with not having any friends.

_~flashback~_

_"Akane, just behave yourself. The Yamada family are a well known family in the entertainment business and I want to make a good impression on them. Elle, Shin's grandmother, has told me that Shin is a very nice girl. So please don't scare her." My mother ranted on and on about how I should behave myself. I think I was about 13 at the time. I sat by the door of the limo with a bored expression on my face. "Yes mom I know..." I replied._

_She was wearing a black and orange lace Victorian styled dress. Her dirty blond hair up in a pretty nice bun._

_I wore a gray sundress with black lace at the hem, black stockings, and glossy flat shoes. My hair was down like always and I had on a silver chain necklace with a tear drop shaped gold crystal hanging off it. When we arrived the chauffeur walked over and opened my door. I glanced at my mother once more and saw as she gave me a dont-fuck-shit-up look then, with the help of the chauffeur, I stepped out and walked over to the front door of the gothic black and white mansion. Before I knocked on the door it opened to reveal a beautiful woman with dark brown hair that got lighter at the ends, her gray gaze piercing into my soul, "Hello, you must be Madame Amami's daughter, Akane, ne?" She asked. I could catch her British accent and smiled slightly, "Yes..." I said. She smiled kindly, "I'm Shin's Aunt Margie...Come in.." She opened the door wider and let me step inside. I heard my mother's black limo drive off before the front door completey closed._

_She told me to follow her up the stairs and so I did. She lead me down a few hallways before we stopped in front of a black door with a gold knob. "This is Shin's room." She said. She knocked lightly, "Shin..." _

_"Come in..." I heard a voice on the other side of the door. Margie opened the door to reveal a room similar to mine. It was almost princess like aside from the dark red colors. On the bed sat a Shin. She was the same age as me and her hair in two low pigtails. She wore a red sundress with no straps and a black floral design over the skirt in lace. She was sitting on her legs on the bed starring out the window. _

_She slowly turned to us. Her eyes open, her mouth in a straight line, she looked like a doll to just be blunt. As our gazes met, I felt something cold run up my spine. She was so different. Almost...inhuman with the stare she gave me. She was different from other girls my age. "Hey there..." She said as she jumped off the bed and walked over to us. Her bare feet slapping against the wooden floors. "Hey..." I waved at her an small one and smiled slightly, "My name's Akane Amami..." I said. "Nice to meet ya'. My name's Shin Yamada..." She said. _

_"Well I'll be in the garden if you need me..." Margie said as she closed the door and left. "So do you wanna watch some tv?" She asked. I smiled, "Sure..."_

_-end-_

After that we watched Tv, movies, and talked for hours.

"Akane..." I looked up from my laptop screen and saw my mother and stepdad.

My mother had straight bleach blond hair that reached past her shoulders with the roots brown, blue eyes, pale skin, and a diamond ring on her ring finger. My step dad, David, was also white but not as pale as her, light dirty brown hair, hazel eyes, and a ring band over his ring finger. I glared at him before looking to my mother, "What is it?" I asked. "Me and your father-" "step father.." I corrected her with a sneer. She glared at me, "Think that you should stay with a friend of Yuki's for a while." She finished. "WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "We think it would be good for you to go spend some time out of the house while me and David do the same." She gave him a loving look that didn't quite meet her eyes. He did the same to her and the scene was going to make me puke.

"You just want to fuck him him for hours and forget you had a daughter." I grumbled. "What was that, Akane?" David asked. "Oh nothing..." I replied with a sickly sweet smile. "So get packing cause we're going to drop you off in a hour." And with that my "mother" and her pimp left my room.

* * *

-Present-

So that's basically what happened. That's How I ended up here with my two best friends and a girl named Yui. Shin was facing the window on her side soundly asleep while I was opposite of her as I faced the door, wide awake. "Some couple day's...I have a feeling this is going to get hectic..." I mumbled before I closed my eyes. Begging for sleep to overtake me.

**~Normal POV ): ~**

The next morning was a bright Saturday morning and it smelt of flowers and fresh air. Akane was fast asleep facing Shin on her side. Shin, still in the exact same position from the night before, had a hurt and troubled expression upon her face. Her brows furrowed and her lips framed into a frown.

_"Anwen..."_

"No..." She mumbled lightly.

_"Aydan..." _

"Stop..."

_"They're all dead..."_

Shin shot up soundlessly and swiftly into a sitting position. Her chest heaved up and down with each heavy breath she took. It felt so hard to breath for her as she struggled to catch her breath. Once she steadied her breathing she glanced at Akane. The girl in question still sleeping soundly, undisturbed by Shin's movements.

Shin climbed out of bed and went to the restroom and decided to take a shower. As she started the water she also started to strip down to nothing. She stood under the warm water and closed her eyes.

-later-

She stepped out and got dressed into an over-sized pullover black and white striped sweater that covered half her hands and hung off one shoulder, black mini shorts, and white ballet slippers. Her hair still damp. She put on her jewelry and make-up and walked out of the room. Leaving the very tired Akane alone, asleep and grabbing her ipod. She closed the door and begun to walk to Miharu's room.

As she reached the door she stopped as a flash of her and Yui laughing and smiling together. Shin gritted her teeth and turned on her heel as she put in both earbuds and started to listen to a song she made. She needed some air. She needed to get as far from Miharu and Yui as she could. A thought came to mind and she sped up her pace.

She sprinted to the roof and put her music on blast as she drowned out everything around her. She felt the tears streaming down her cheeks. _Yui Komori...You bitch! _She thought. "You're stealing my friend..." she growled as her bangs covered her eyes. The slight breeze helped her calm a bit but the tears kept strolling down freely. She stood on the railing and closed her eyes as she began to sing strongly and beautifully:

"Deep inside of my shadowed mind, all my madness is coming through  
Who am I on this dark night to lead the darkening moon?

I see the beautiful dark wind, and the stars in the shining sky  
But even so, I still long and hope for that sunrise

Dark and Light, you and I, approaching, it still draws me and bids me closer  
As it beckons I pray that it's not an illusion

Black or white? White or black? I just keep on shouting, "There is no end."  
But my heart whispers softly back to me, "Be true to you!" "

The wind blew harder as she sang more passionately. She balled her hands over her heart as more tears fell.

"Burning brightly on this night, I shout out to Orion and I feel so alive  
All the flames in my heart keep calling me back to the edge of my insanity.  
I'm standing on the edge what I know to choose the path my heart must follow  
Gemini Syndrome

I feel your lips and they're empty. All the warmth from your kiss is gone  
"Where's your love?" I ask myself as I hold you tightly 'til dawn.

Let me show you my Angel lips, but inside is my Devil Heart  
The sinful fruit that I long to taste is calling me  
Preventing my hope, the despair held inside me stays there as I move on.  
I pretend as I walk this road to feel no shame.

The future, the present, the past that I have it all seems to fall.  
But do the doubts that have made me hesitate speak out the truth?

It seems as if all my feelings are now in a black hole, locking up all my dreams.  
I know that to keep myself from slipping further away, you are just what I need.  
You are the answer I've been searching for. I'll fight to make you mine and I know I  
will finally realize this dream.

Back and forth, I waver, I feel myself slipping over the edge  
But my heart whispers softly back to me, "Be true to you!"

Burning brightly on this night, I shout out to Orion and I feel so alive  
All the flames in my heart keep calling me back to the edge of my insanity.  
As I look inside to ease my doubts, I'll turn to face the night as I shout out  
Gemini Syndrome

I'm standing on the edge what I know to choose the path my heart must follow  
I'll try believing in your dream!"

When she stopped she felt everything was a little better. The tears did not stop however but she slunk down carefully to her knees and looked out at the sky. She took out one ear bud and then heard, "You have a really beautiful voice...Doll~Chan." She flinched and slowly turned her head to the side, just enough so she can look at him and he couldn't see her tears.

* * *

**Okay so the song Is Orion de SHOUT OUT from Utapri but the lyrics are from a fandub. Anyways yeah. Sorry if this chapter is crappy I was in a hurry. -_-"**

**au revoir Mina,**

**-Nightmare**


End file.
